In recent years, farmers and agronomists have increasingly recognized the importance of population (i.e., the number of seeds planted per acre) in maximizing yield and profit in the cultivation of corn and other crops. Thus there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for controlling and monitoring application rates, particularly seed planting population.